


Lonely Hearts - Herobrine x Male!Reader

by LordHerobrine



Category: Herobrine - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, minecraft herobrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHerobrine/pseuds/LordHerobrine
Summary: A fan fiction wrote for my boyfriend, but made for other men to enjoy! 💕While I am a female writer, I will do my best to make this experience accurate for you fellas who come across this story!
Relationships: Herobrine & Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mc





	1. Chapter 1

Life hasn’t been easy for Y/N, living on a farm with their family. Tending to cows, pigs, sheep, and so many more different animals. It was tough work but whatever they could do to get their family by was more than enough to keep them happy.

Their mother was a well balanced woman and who tended to the farm and made food for the family. Their father was a hard and stubborn man who often went mining for gems and minerals in the nearby ravine. Their father, when he was a young man, had decide to take refuge at a village and built a home there. A trader girl came through and well, the rest was history. The house growing more as the family grew along side it.

Course the only kids Y/N could play with were the village kids. Or the occasional family traveling through here and there. Otherwise it was fairly lonely, they had a greater understanding of the villagers at least. Knew their culture well and could help anyone who was new to town or didn’t understand the culture.

Other than that human interaction was fairly minimal, Y/N barely had good birthday parties because of this. Their family did try very hard to give them the world in toys and treats. Still wasn’t enough for Y/N.

They wanted to be close to someone other than their parents. Once they became a teenager and their hormones began to develop more they became more curious about sexual desires. Course this went fairly unrequited for quite some time.

Y/N’s curiosity led to plenty of experimental experiences. Masturbation was an easy fix to their desires in short term. Course it became more frequent as they got older. 

They even experimented with anal pleasure and found it brought them to much higher level of pleasure and arousal. They’d typical experiment alone in the loft of the barn or in their room late at night. Mostly just places where no one would find them in general.

Sexuality wasn’t entirely a problem in the village, course there were some of close minded when it came to having a family. However this was far a few and typically was from the older folk.

Y/N was unfortunately caught once late at night by their father. Who widely disagreed with the possibility that their on could be gay. However, their mother was indifferent and proud of their Y/N.

Y/N wasn’t entirely sure what they were. They felt attraction to both sexes. They just enjoyed the pleasure that masturbation with inclusion of anal stimulation provided.

Eventually this situation resolved once Y/N began to date the girls and boys of families who moved in. This of course led to many heart breaks from falling out or even total rejection.

Y/N didn’t get to experience sex with anyone unfortunately. They didn’t care much, they just wanted to have love. 

Their 18th birthday rolled around and needless to say it was as boring as ever. Hardly any guests as usual. Their 19th birthday was the same, of course their father wanted them to move out, but with no money and having difficulty finding a job, it just wasn’t a option. They took up with continuing to help on their farm but also mining with their father.

It wasn’t easy to do mining work. The payout was well worth it when they found precious stones. It wasn’t often but saving money to move out on their own was coming closer and closer to fruition.


	2. Strange Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening at Stone Foot village. Villagers and recent travelers have gone missing recently and no one knows who or what is the cause.

Shortly after Y/N turned 19, strange occurrences began to happen in the village. Stone Foot by no means was normal and had it’s moment of oddities. Nothing like this, however.

Monsters began to show up more frequently, zombies were normal but skeletons and spiders, even creepers and endearment began to show more often. Those mobs stayed away typically and didn’t hurt the villagers but they were recently.

Villagers even began to complain of missing tools, armor, and even food. Y/N had also noticed their back storage of food for the winters months had began to disappear. No matter how strong the locks it seemed to get tampered with. The locks were untouched, but food was missing. How was the possible?

They suspected the thievery was by endermen but they usually only stole parts off buildings or even parts of the earth. So it didn’t add up at all.

No one in the village knew magic, it was practically forbidden aside from the priests. And they were too old and reserved to do such a thing. Plus the other villagers donated food to them so frequently it seemed it would last years if they didn’t request the other villagers to slow down on their donations.

This mystery caused a great distrust amongst everyone, some led to believe someone was doing witchcraft among them. This of course was entirely false. They even began to suspect Y/N’s family may have been to blame since they were mining in the ravine, which had went untouched for many years and was now nearly bone dry of resources.

Y/N did his best to console the villagers and assure them it was not something of him or his father’s doing. Most of the villagers trusted him, they knew him since he was young or they grew up together. Plus he wasn’t much of a bad kid by any means, mischievous maybe but never bad.

Food was replaceable and it just meant more trade had to be done. Course the more they traded the most they seemed to lose. It was to the point that the men of the village began to do night watch over their food due to distrust and aggravation.

But that’s is when the worst began, every month one man fending his storage began to disappear, leaving behind nothing, not even a corpse. Leaving a family behind to grieve and struggle in their absence.

Y/N began to become increasingly worried as they worried their father could well be next. Their father had one thing above the villagers and that was combat training. He tried to teach them but the villagers were passive about learning such things. They felt it would lead to right amongst villagers and more unwanted death.

Y/N had began to push for training after one night when their father had to rescue them as a 8 year old child from a zombie. Y/N’s father wouldn’t train them often until they turned 16. To which on their free time they would spend many hours training to become a well rounded fighter.

So much so it was requested that Y/N do nightly patrol. This however affected Y/N’s hopes of eventually moving out but they offered to pay him for his efforts. To which he agreed, pay was pay and it was only during the nightly hours. So he’d be making a bit more at the cost of their free time and at the gain of physical pain of over working.

They’d give Y/N a few nights off when the thievery was low, seeing as the thief wouldn’t most likely make a mistake on the slower weeks. Y/N was becoming quicker and quicker thanks to how frequently they’d hear noises, having a key to every lock in Stone Foot made it easy to discover what was taken and how quickly the job was done.

The thief’s work was gradually getting sloppier as he got closer and closer to finding them. This also made the thief appear less. Which became worrisome for his job sake but good for the villager’s. However, disappearances of villagers and passing travelers were still very frequent.


	3. Discovering The Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is dragging on but I wanted to try and make a well planned out fiction instead of diving straight into the NSFW aspects of my writing.
> 
> I want to test my skills as a writer to properly set out a playing field for you all to have fun reading and be invested in the story!
> 
> Don’t worry though, some action is awaiting for you~

Soon winter was upon Stone Foot village, the missing still not found and presumed dead. The winters were very harsh in Stone Foot. Mainly due to the rocky mountain terrain in which the name of the village was based on.

Y/N found patrol a lot harder during those months, having to wear armor with lots of padding made movement slower. Y/N saw it as a challenge to come faster than before, almost light weight by the time spring would arrive.

Y/N noticed the time in which the thief became less active, only really being active once a week during the colder months. Now, however, Y/N had begun to pick up on a pattern in which the thief took. A route of sorts, which became clearer and clearer each time they stole. On the final month of winter, Y/N was ready to strike.

They took a hopeful guess at the home in which they knew the thief would appear at first. Hiding within the storage unit. They sat silently, waiting for the thief. Soon the air changed, it was warmer inside the cold unit. 

Y/N looked around and saw a strange man, he had darker hair and was wearing a short sleeved bluish looking shirt and jeans. It was hard to tell since the storage was dark but it seemed like there was light wherever the thief looked. He didn’t appear to have a torch at all, so how was that possible?

Y/N glared and snuck around to get closer but once he was close the man disappeared. Did he just teleport?

Y/N began to panic and looked around frantically for the man. They got out of the unit and rushed to the next one, trying to be silent when opening it. Only to find it empty aside from a small mess cause by the thief.

Y/N growled under their breath and began cursing to themselves. They were so close! How could they let him slip away so easily!?

Y/N stopped in realization, they now had a description of the stranger. They smiled big before laughing. Finally a breakthrough!

Y/N kept trying to catch the man throughout the night and once morning arrived they rushed to the mayor. They stayed for coffee/hot chocolate to warm up. The smile never leaving their face.

“You’re in a good mood. That tells me you discovered something, yes?” The mayor asked interested fully on this possible new info Y/N had.

“Absolutely! Huge even! I seen the man stealing in one of the units I staked out!”

The mayor nearly choked on the cup of coffee they were drinking from. 

“Really?! Well out with it, what did he look like?!”

Y/N began describing the man as best as he could, even mentioning the odd light that seemed to come from no source.

The mayor’s face went pale at the mention of the light. Y/N seemed confused by this sudden change of excitement to what seemed to be absolute terror.

The mayor asked Y/N if they’d seen his face. To which they responded truthfully. They hadn’t seen his face unfortunately. The mayor then grabbed what appeared to be and old tattered book and told them to read it and told Y/N that their job was complete. Nothing could be done about this thief.

Y/N was rushed out the door, absolutely baffled and confused. Now they were out of their job and was given this dusty old book?

Y/N sighed and went straight home, they set the book aside and went to bed. They’d begin reading later once their sleep schedule was back to normal.

In the morning Y/N would get breakfast and read that old book. Legends and Myths of Minecraftia, what an odd book to give them. They shrugged t off and read through it, wondering what this had to do with the man he’d seen. 

They read through page by page ending up on the final section titled “Herobrine”. Their mom suddenly letting out a horrified shriek of despair. Y/N tossed the book side and ran downstairs to their mother.


	4. Grieving A Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be a few pages until an actual NSFW encounter happens so I’m sorry in advanced!
> 
> Meanwhile I hope you’re enjoying the story now that a bit of spice is occurring!

Time passed by and the horror of that day was fresh in Y/N’s mind. Their mother’s scream and the horrifying news that they both feared.

Y/N’s father had went missing, a group of miners that was close to Y/N’s father had discovered his tools and recent discoveries left unattended. Y/N’s father was no where to be seen. They’d search high and low for him and he was gone. 

That’s when the village decided it was time to cover up the ravine. Filling every inch with stone, gravel, and dirt. Course they let Y/N and his father’s friends retrieve everything and more gems.

The village believed that covering it up would cease the strange man from returning. The mayor had informed the villagers as did Y/N. They were fearful and only left their homes to do work of preparations to grow more crops to prepare for the following winter.

Y/N had long forgotten the book until the mayor mentioned it after the ravine was fully covered. Y/N that night decided to read through that final chapter. 

The book mentioned a man who work all blue, a Cyan shirt and dark blue jeans, along with grayish boots, hair that was dark brown and eyes that glowed as white hot as the sun itself.

It also mentioned this man was fierce and persistent. Any place subjected to his torment would not be free for a year. And those who disappeared would be long forgotten.

It also stated he knew magic, or had otherworldly powers of flame and lighting. It was stated he could fly, or as the book put it ‘levitation’. Teleportation was also in his roster which would explain the sudden vanishing of him that fateful night. 

Y/N knew that this man, Herobrine, was the one tormenting the villagers and the passerby’s. Y/N snarled after finishing the book as they were lost in deep thought. Their thoughts broken when they felt something staring at them.

They flared out the window which soon shifted to pure shock and horror when they seen a man staring at them from a distance, his face peering from behind a tree. Only problem was that his eyes were pure white and glowing. Y/N shot out of their bed and shouted he man’s name.

“Herobrine?!”

This alerted their mother who came in, Y/N quickly looking at her before peering back out the window. He was gone.

Y/N panted for a moment. “H-he was...”

“Who was what, Y/N?”

“T-The man who took dad! He was outside staring at me from behind a tree!”

Y/N’s mother went to the window and looked around. “You must be seeing things... no one is there...”

“Mom.. I.. I know what I saw...” Y/N sighed.

“I know you miss him and so do I... but he’s not coming back...” she said softly before hugging Y/N close. “It’ll be okay...”

Y/N teared up before hugging her back. After a red minutes they broke their hug and she went back to her room. Y/N stared out the window and sighed. 

“I know what I saw...”

They got settled in for the night. Laying in their bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon drifting off into slumber. A faint chuckled echoed in their head as the world turned dark.

Y/N had a horrible nightmare, they seen the man and everyone who was taken. People being beat and torn apart by monsters. Y/N chained down only to watch the torment.

Y/N eventually spotting their father who was screaming out for his wife and son. This made Y/N cry out in hopes he’d hear. He heard but could not see his son. He pleaded for help from him and Y/N struggled in their binds.

A deep chuckle emerged from the darkness as it faded and fogged their view. 

“You almost had me, Y/N...” A deep gravelly voice spoke.

“Where are you?!”

“I am here, there, everywhere...” the voice chuckled again.

“I know who you are! Herobrine!”

“Ah so you’ve done your research from that old dusty book? Ha! That thing is so outdated it’s laughable. Perhaps I should show you the real me sometime... your father had well gotten to know me...”

“Shut up you bastard! You fucking coward!”

“Oh now, now... no need to be like that. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your precious father now would we?”

Y/N gulped at the very thought.

“That’s more like it... I’ll be honest, he’s not making it out alive... and I’m going to torment the living hell out of you with that fact!” The voice echoed before light began to fade in.

“No! No please!” Y/N shouted as the dream faded away as did that laughed voice.

Y/N woke up in a cold sweat and looked around their room. They began to bawl their eyes out. That man was going to kill their father and couldn’t do anything about it. This was only the beginning of Herobrine’s torment.


	5. Enslaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the read! It’s been a while since I was this motivated to make a story!
> 
> The NSFW parts are closing in fast I promise!
> 
> In the meantime enjoy the hint from the title 😏

After that first nightmare, it haunted Y/N. Knowing what was happening to their father. Knowing they were helpless. Y/N would hear their father in their dreams sometimes see him. Unable to reach him.

Herobrine tormenting Y/N, laughing the whole way through. Taunting and teasing them, letting them free to get close and make their father disappear from their sight and mind.

“He will never be free...” He’d repeat at the end of each waking nightmare.

Y/N suffered by this torment for a year before slowly losing their mind. One night when the moon was full and the fog thick, they waited til their mother slept to creep into the night. They went to the old ravine, which had long been covered with healthy rows of grass.

They’d grabbed their armor and sword. The sword’s hilt clutched tight in their hand before hey sheathed it. They had grabbed a few potions they’d gotten from the priest. They were training long and hard for this moment, never hurt to be prepared.

They growled under their breath before screaming it into the night. “Show yourself you fucking cowardly bastard!”

Silence greeting them under the full moon. They glared and looked around frantically. They shouted out once more before growling and panting heavily.

“My, my...” A familiar deep gravelly male voice spoke. “No need to get so feisty...”

“You..!” Y/N spun around to see the white eyed man inches away from them.

“What about me...?~” he cooed teasingly.

Y/N grabbed the hilt of their sword, unsheathing it and swung hard. Only to hit nothing but air.

“Oh... gonna have to be faster than that, Y/N...” Herobrine chuckled.

“Why?! Why me and my family?! Why the village?!”

“Oh, Y/N... It’s simple...” Herobrine smirked.

“You see, your father has been well avoiding me for quite some time..”

“Avoiding you...? What do you mean..?” Y/N was confused but didn’t trust what Herobrine had to say.

“Oh? You really don’t know?” Herobrine raised a brow. “Well, you see your father is quite the thief...” Herobrine smirked. “He used to work for me...”

“W-What...?”

“Why do you think he was so skilled? Light and and quick on his feet? He was one of my assassins.”

“No, that’s not true...” Y/N gulped.

“Did you ever see that tattoo on his back? It’s not a tattoo is was a brand. Showing he was mine, in case he was to ever be caught, they’d know to let him go...”

Y/N thought hard and remembered that odd tattoo on their father’s back. It was wither shaped. Y/N thought it was a tattoo when they were young but now they realized it was a scar of burnt flesh.

“Why? Why hunt down my father?”

“Because he has unpaid debts... you see he stole something from me... and now I want it back..” Herobrine smirked.

“And what could that possibly be?”

“Heh, his first born son of course...”

“What..?”

“Yes, he promised you to me a long time ago... I visited him not too long ago... and he refused to give you up... and I used him to get to you..~” Herobrine’s grin widened.

“You.. you did all this just to get to me?!”

“Oh yes... and you’re gonna come with me if he is to live...”

Y/N stared in horror and fear, shaking. Their guard lowering as their mind raced. Let their father die or let him live and be taken away from them for possibly forever.

“I’ll even let you say goodbye to your father... I may be a terrible person but I’m certainly no monster!” He exclaimed.

Y/N sighed and sheathed their sword. “Fine... just please don’t hurt anyone here anymore...”

Herobrine seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding. “Fine, I’ll leave them be...” he frowned. “Well, follow me then...” he said before walking towards the forest, Y/N dragging along.

Herobrine led them to a portal and motioned towards it. Y/N hesitantly stepped through and Herobrine followed. Herobrine huffed as he looked around. 

“Stay by me and the monsters will leave you be...” Herobrine told Y/N.

They nodded and followed along side him to a large castle made of some sort of darkened brick material. Once inside Herobrine led them to a large metal door in a small area of the castle that was slightly hidden. 

Herobrine opened the door and walked down a flight of stairs. Y/N following hesitantly behind. It felt eerie and they could hear groaning and screams down below.

Down inside was cages upon cages with villagers and various people. Some who’s clearly been there for longer than others. Y/N stared in horror, recognizing a few of the faces.

“Right this way..” Herobrine growled as he walked, Y/N walking behind him.

Y/N looked around and frowned at the people he passed. Soon they were in front of a cage with a familiar man inside. Y/N’s eyes widened before they ran to the cage and gripped the bars.

“Dad!?”

The man looked up quickly despite looking weak. “Y/N?!”

“Oh thank god that you’re still alive!”

“Heh, barely kiddo...” Y/N’s dad smiled weakly before his hardened gaze fell onto Herobrine.

“Heh, your kid has decided to join me as a reprieve to have me let you go...” Herobrine chuckled.

“And to leave everyone at the village and surrounding it alone...”

“Yes, yes I know...”

“And freeing those who you’ve trapped here?”

“What? That was not-“

“Do it... they deserve to be home with their families...”

Herobrine glared and snarled. “You noble little brat... hmph. Fine... they serve me no purpose anyways...”

Y/N looked back to see all the miserable faces that stared back at them. Shocked at his bravery but also thankful.

“Son, I...”

“Enough formalities... lets get that brand off you since you’re no longer mine... but your son is...~”

“No...” Y/N’s father stared in horror before Herobrine unlocked the cage, grabbing him out before throwing Y/N in. Herobrine laughed as he dragged Y/N’s father away.

“Dad!” Y/N shouted while reaching out their hand from the cage.

“Y/N! Stay strong, please! I love you!” He shouted each word getting fainter and slowly drowned out by the fearful screams of everyone being taken away.

The room would soon be empty and Y/N was left alone. Nothing but deafening silence. Y/N looked around and fell to their knees before crying out. Their scream echoing through the room. 

Herobrine turned his head to look back before smirking. “I’m gonna break you, kid.. just you wait and see...”


	6. Blood and Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and bring a slave for a ruler like a Herobrine proved to be quite challenging.

Y/N could hear the screams of the removal process from their father of that mark. Herobrine removed it off anyone who was no longer his. They’d love but it would be painful feeling for some time afterwards.

That meant Y/N was next to be branded, like cattle. It was a few days of solitude inside the dark dungeon before they were retrieved by two pigmen. The pigment dragged Y/N to a table having them lean over it, tying them down. Y/N was terrified but knew best than to struggle.

Herobrine would eventually come down and smirk. Laughing as he circled Y/N with the rod with that same symbol on the end. His hand engulfed in searing hot flames as he ran his hand long the symbol. 

“It’s gonna hurt like all hell, but it’ll be over just as quick... and don’t worry the nurses here will take good care of t. So it doesn’t get infected and so you won’t die on me...” he chuckled as he stopped behind Y/N.

Just as quickly as he stopped he waited a moment before slamming the end between Y/N’s shoulder blades. They screamed out in agony, tears swelling in their eyes. Herobrine laughing maniacally as he watched the steam rise from their back before pulling it away. 

Y/N was shaking and gasping, whimpering from the pain. Silently cursing in their head as they tried to glare back at Herobrine. He only smirked at their actions.

“See? All done~” he laughed, untying the binds. He lifted Y/N up and huffed. “Come on, gonna have the nurses check you out...”

Y/N stumbled a bit as they were dragged along by Herobrine. They kept glaring at him, his face stone cold. Herobrine knew they were staring at him but paid no mind.

Once in the infirmary, the nurses checked Y/N over. Y/N was fairly healthy so they’d recover quickly but took mind to put some recovery potion over the wound to help it heal faster. It would still scar of course but at least heal quickly thanks to the potion.

“Alright, I’ll give you three days to settle in. Familiarize yourself with this castle and then your training begins.” Herobrine’s informed Y/N.

“Training? For what?”

“To be my new assassin of course! Your father left so suddenly so I haven’t had much time to train someone to take people out when needed...”

“Why not do it yourself?”

“Ah I could but most of my targets know me all too well. They’re usually those who betray me or I have no use for them and they’d squeal to Notch if caught by him...” He informed Y/N.

“I see... so I’d be a surprise bag for them...”

“Exactly! With the right training from me you’ll be swift and hard to spot! Which means you’re less likely to die...” Herobrine smirked with confidence.

Y/N sighed and shook their head. “Not like I have a choice...”

“Exactly, you already know too much so if I had to I’d kill you... same for your father...” that devilish smile returning.

Y/N glared at him. “He won’t tell a soul and you know that!”

“Oh, I know. But it’ll be a consequence if you dare defy me...”

Y/N scoffed before rolling their eyes. They slowly got up and shook their head. “Whatever...”

“Well how about I show you your room?” Herobrine said.

Y/N nodded, following Herobrine along the long corridors of the castle. The hallways were long but fairly wide. Piglin wandered the hall, guarding the castle. Two were present in each hall.

The room was in the middle of the same hall in which Herobrine was present. Herobrine let them check out the room and get situated. Y/N sighed and frowned as they looked around.

“Ah, if you’re home sick I can always nab things to make this place feel more like home for you...” Herobrine told Y/N.

“Oh, uh, yeah that would be nice...”

“Mhm, help you decorate it as you please since you’ll be here for many years...” he smirked before heading out.

“Years...? I’m really not escaping this am I...” Y/N sighed.

After the three days, to which Y/N spent plenty of time decorating their room and exploring. Course the room decorating was only possible when Herobrine had the free time to sneak into their parent’s home to retrieve what they requested.

Herobrine would come early on the fourth day and bring Y/N to a large arena like area. Having Y/N show them their level of speed and strength. Having the jump over obstacles and sparing off with his piglins.

Y/N was already fairly fast thanks to the times they were hunting Herobrine down. As for strength they were fairly decent thanks to working on a farm their whole life.

“Impressive, always room for improvement but you’re well suited to work for me...”

“You really that surprised...? My dad taught me how to fight...”

“Which means he taught you some of the same techniques I showed him...” he smirked. “He knew this day would come, probably why he taught you at all...”

Y/N growled under their breath at that remark. Shaking their head as they swung at some training dummies. Cutting the head clean off of one.

“We got plenty more to be taught... so don’t think it’ll be easy...”

“Don’t expect it to be, knowing you...”

“You don’t know me kid, but you’re gonna learn who I really am...” he chuckled deeply as he smirked.


	7. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few years of training, Y/N has learned well how Herobrine can be. With him as their only form of company, will y/N begin to fall for the devil himself?

Years passed and Y/N was becoming swift as lightning and strong almost as much as Herobrine. Course, in a mortal sense of strength while his was godlike. Y/N was even a bit jealous of this fact but decided to push that feeling aside.

Now came the day of Y/N’s final test, besting Herobrine in combat. Which Y/N always got close but never managed to beat Herobrine. Lately during Y/N’s losses they felt an odd unfamiliar twinge in their heart. It pounded like thunder when they looked up at Herobrine’s massive form.

Herobrine stood at 8 feet tall. Y/N was Y/H so Herobrine bested them at height. Then again Herobrine was way more powerful, too. He definitely held back in the tests with Y/N.

The test was as tough as always, Herobrine using his fabled enchanted pickaxe, it was Netherite infused with diamonds. He swung it hard to try and get Y/N by their neck but they dodged by ducking. This move threw Herobrine off balance and Y/N struck his side with the blade given by him.

Herobrine hissed in pain before he was swiftly kicked in the chest by Y/N. They put their foot on Herobrine’s chest and glared down at him. A smirk soon taking over their face.

Herobrine smirked and panted below Y/N. “Heh, finally bested me kid... at least while I fought like you mortals...” he chuckled deeply.

Y/N stared for a moment at Herobrine’s sweat drenched face. He eyes partially lidded and his lips parted ever so slightly as his chest rose and fall gently. Y/N felt that skip in their heart once more and their face felt warm. They shook their head quickly and closed their eyes.

“Why do you always call me kid...?” Y/N huffed before letting Herobrine up. Trying to avoid the feeling they felt a moment ago.

“Hm? Well you are younger than me by many, many if not thousands of years...” Herobrine informed them.

“That may be so, but I am far from a kid now.” Y/N huffed.

“Alright, fine... I won’t go calling you ‘kid’ anymore...” He rolled his eyes, which was only noted by the slight turning of his head. 

“I’d say I’m well to the level of expectation you require of me-“

“Now hold it, I got to test your stealth. Strength and speed are well and good in combat. But your an assassin and stealth is where you need to be put to the test now. Certainly not as painful, but that doesn’t mean slack off in combat training.”

“Fine, I’ll do it...”

“Good, but let us rest for a few days. We’ve both exerted ourselves well beyond what we should have.”

Y/N nodded in agreement. They were pretty sore, mainly from all the bruises and cuts they received. 

The two would spend their evening talking and getting their fill off food. Herobrine’s dining rooms were large with long dark oak tables and chairs. Herobrine was definitely a man of taste.

Herobrine sighed after he finished his food, smirking as Y/N did the same. “Well, not bad eh?”

“That was pretty good, didn’t know you could cook.”

“Yeah, most don’t expect it but I survived a long time by myself. Had to learn to make good food if I was gonna eat it!” He laughed.

Y/N smiled as they watched him, taking not e of Herobrine’s sharp canines. This made Y/N blush, didn’t help Herobrine had removed his shirt sometime ago. Y/N was flustered as hell when they saw his scar covered torso, sweat causing his body to practically glow in light.

Y/N got up and took Herobrine’s plate, including the silverware. “I’ll handle this, you go get some sleep...”

“Hm, fair enough. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said as he scooted the chair back before standing up. He’d leave the room as Y/N walked to the kitchen.

A elderly Piglin was organizing the storage of food they kept there. She snorted softly as she worked before looking at Y/N. They’d begin the dishes and paid no mind to her.

The piglin smiled. “Master Herobrine certainly has taken a liking to you...” she spoke softly.

Y/N jumped in surprise. They could speak? Since when?

“Oho! Did I startle you?” She mused playfully. “I didn’t mean to, darling. Just wanted to strike up a conversation.”

“I-oh, Alright. You’re perfectly fine...”

“Heh, well as I said. Herobrine certainly likes you, he doesn’t take to mortals well. But him and your father was close... for a time..”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked curiously.

“Well, Herobrine hasn’t been himself for the past 50 or so odd years... he’s been lonely... your father left so suddenly and he was driven mad with no one to talk to aside us...”

“Lonely? There’s so many of you..?”

“I know, but he doesn’t need us much. We simply help care for this place. He doesn’t talk to us much. I do try to converse with him but he’s stubborn. I’m glad to see a human around here.”

“Well, I’m glad I can bring some comfort to him...”

“Heh, I seen the way you stare at him you know...”

“What do you mean?” Y/N seemed surprised as they began to put the dishes away.

“I’d say you have a crush on that ol demon~” she teased.

“I-I..! Absolutely not!” Y/N shook their head in denial.

“Sweetheart, It’s totally fine. I won’t go telling him. Heh, that’s your business, not mine.”

Y/N looked away with a deep red blush across their face. “I.. I have been having these unfamiliar feelings lately...”

“Have you never been in love before, darling?” She asked.

Y/N shook their head before sighing. “No, I was very lonely as a child.. I didn’t really get a chance to fall in love with anyone because I worked so much...”

“Oh, I see... Well it’s like your heart races at the sight, thought, touch, or even smell of them. They cloud your thoughts and you can’t stop seeing them in everything, even dreams!”

Y/N perked up. “That... sounds pretty similar...”

“Heh, quite sweet. That demons been alone for years, he has seek some sexual confinement in some of us... I certainly was one of his companions.”

“Y-you were?!”

“Yes, but that was a long time ago... I certainly never saw him as a potential mate...”

“I see...” Y/N frowned.

“I sense your jealousy, but don’t be. Once he’s yours, he won’t seek us piglins to keep him happy~” she cooed.

“Thanks... You’re right...”

“No problem, dear. You should go rest, you look exhausted...” The piglin spoke softly before walking him to the door.

Y/N went back to their room, their mind in a fog. They stopped at their door before looking at the large double doors that led you Herobrine’s room. They blushed before going in their room. Laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Am I really in love...? I mean I’ve known him for years but...” their trail of thought becoming mentally spoken.

They thought about what the piglin had said. It was entirely possible that they were in love. But they didn’t know that feeling well. The description the piglin elder had given him sounded the same.

Y/N’s mind wandered, thinking about the years that passed. Thinking to the recent days, thinking about Herobrine’s sweaty shirtless body. The blush returned before they felt the space in their pants grow tight.

Y/N groaned in frustration. “Why now...” they sighed.

This confirmed they were attracted to that demon. Y/N stripped down to their boxers. They laid back, rubbing their bulge as they focused on whatever dirty thoughts filled their mind. All of Herobrine, of course.

They let out a soft grunt before pulling their cock free from their boxers. They rubbed along the shaft slowly, letting out a soft moan. “Fuck, Ann a I really going to do this... thinking about... him..?” They bit their lip.

They were hesitant but their cock began to twitch in need and desire from their impure thoughts of Herobrine. They gasped as they got faster with rubbing their cock. “H-herobrine...” they moaned out softly under their breath. Their other hand gripping the sheets below. 

They relaxed a moment to rub the tip, rolling their thumb over it slowly. “Fuck...” they groaned out before making quick work of the shaft once more, rubbing as fast as they were able.

Their body tensed as pre cum began to release from the tip, lubing up their cock which only made them buck their hips. “Oh fuck yes.. oh god it’s been to fucking long...”

Which was true, they hadn’t done much in terms of masterbation since they were forced to move in with Herobrine. It was far and few, but it wasn’t much of an issue. But now it was a need that had to be taken care of.

Y/N’s eyes rolled back as they moaned louder and louder. “Fuck.. Herobrine... oh fuck yes...” they panted.

They got rougher with rubbing the length of their cock, screaming out. Lucky for Y/N the walls were thick. Otherwise, the whole castle would have heard.

“I-I’m gonna cum... ah!~” they screame diut before bucking their hips as cum released from their cock and onto their torso. They tensed and whimpered. “Fuck...” they cursed themselves as they kept rubbing themself off. 

“Idiot... made a mess... oh fuck but I needed that~” Y/N smiled.

Once they were done, they got up and cleaned themselves off before going to shower. They went to bed after that. Their dreams filled with naughty delights of Herobrine. They knew now for that that they were in love with that demon.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious title = I am not spoiling this chapter

Weeks of training in stealth and Y/N was finally able to pass the test and steal the “artifact” from the piglin guards. This wasn’t easy, Herobrine pulled every stop he could to ensure failure at every turn. That wasn’t to say that Y/N failed every time a new obstacle arose. However, getting caught frequently was more often than to Herobrine’s standards. Which meant a whole new test afterwards.

That one took less time to pass which pleased Herobrine. He encouraged Y/N to practice more. To improve their skill and he’d test them one last time.

That test soon did come and that morning Y/N was deciding on telling Herobrine of their feelings. They spoke with the piglin elder, who’s name was Rosemary. Rosemary was as helpful as she could be with Y/N. Devising a plan with Y/N. It wouldn’t be easy but it would happen after the final stealth test.

Rosemary congratulated Y/N as she made him and Herobrine some food. Herobrine had disappeared somewhere for a moment, but swore he’d be back. Herobrine was very well spoken in his promises. Y/N knew that very well now.

Rosemary was making Y/N’s favorite food, which Herobrine didn’t mind it. He wasn’t a picky eater so he’d eat just about anything put in front of him. Who knew that god’s needed to eat, too.

“So, you gonna tell him?” Rosemary asked Y/N.

“I’m... still unsure if I should...” Y/N spoke softly, blushing ever so slightly.

“He will find out one day... if he hadn’t already.”

“I know, but...” Y/N trailed off.

“Take your time, no sense in rushing if you’re not ready. Tonight would be perfect.”

“I know, I might.. we will see.”

Rosemary simply giggled at Y/N’s shy and nervous behavior. She understood all too well. She was certainly nervous when asking her mate to be hers a long time ago. This was certainly no different.

Herobrine returning and set down a few bottles of wine. “Back, heh, sorry had to make sure to get the best for this celebration of you passing my many stealth tests.”

Y/N looked surprised and stared at the various wines. “That’s a lot...”

“Oh yes, I wasn’t sure what you’d like so-“

“I’ve never drank before, so even I have no clue” Y/N cut Herobrine off.

Herobrine quickly looked over, disbelief on his face. “Never drank before? Not even when you were 18?”

“Never got the chance, dad and mom didn’t drink much...”

“I see, well we are going to find out tonight then!” He smiled big.

Y/N was surprised by Herobrine’s excitement. They shrugged it off and nodded. “I guess we will.”

Rosemary cooked for about an hour longer. She set out everything for the two, with Y/N’s help. She’d leave the two alone to do the cleaning me of the kitchen.

Y/N was anxious and nervous the whole time. The two taste testing the wines before settling on the one they would drink. Of course, Herobrine failed to mention the strength of the wines. It wasn’t long til the two were tipsy.

“Man, I sure haven’t... had this much fun in a long time..” Herobrine’s words were slurred ever so slightly.

Y/N was more careful of their drinking at least and didn't go overboard. Herobrine was getting wasted on wine. The two chatted about their lives, Herobrine telling one of the hundreds of stories he had in his life time.

Rosemary had cleaned up while the two spoke. Herobrine eventually tried to get up by stumbled. Y/N sighed and helped him to his room. 

“Ah thank you, kid..~”

“I told you not to- you know what, you’re too drunk to remember much less care. So I’ll let t slide...” Y/N rolled their eyes.

Herobrine smirked and laughed as he walked with Y/N. Once in his room he signaled them to take him to the bathroom. Which they reluctantly agreed to take him to. Letting him do his business as they waited outside the door.

Herobrine requested they stay while he showered. Y/N listened to the running water, their mind wandering about Herobrine and his body. They shook their head before sighing.

“Don’t arouse yourself, Y/N...” they said to clam themself down.

“Y/N! I forgot a towel can you bring me one...?”

Y/N perked up before going to a rack full of towels. They grabbed one and went close to the door.

“Come in.. I’ll need some help getting out..”

Y/N gasped and blushed deeply at the thought. He wanted them to go inside with the towel?!

Y/N shook their head and took a deep breath. “It’ll be fine... just relax and pay no mind to his body...”

That was easier said than done. They opened the door slowly, Herobrine stood facing the door. His muscular soaking wet body in full view of Y/N His hair dripping from the wetness of his shower.

Y/N tried to not let their eyes wander anywhere below his waist. Of course Herobrine shifted a bit, chuckling as he tilted his head. 

Y/N’s eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they looked down to see Herobrine’s very large flaccid member and balls. Y/N bit back a yelp of surprise and quickly shoved the towel to him.

They quickly turned and let Herobrine dry himself off. Y/N could see Herobrine through the mirror and watched him intensely. Once Herobrine was dried off his rested his arm around Y/N.

“Take me... to my bed..~”

Y/N bit their lip as their blushed deepened, they slowly took him to his bed and set him down. Herobrine relaxed and chuckled.

“My you’re so skittish tonight~ Aw, you love me or something...?” Herobrine cooed.

“W-What..? No I just... never been around someone who was butt ass naked before..”

“Liar, you definitely bathed with your mom as a kid...”

“That doesn’t count...” Y/N grumbled

“Ah Whatever... I saw you eyeing my junk... wanna tell me what for..?~”

“I-I wasn’t trying to!” Y/N yelped in defense. “You’re huge! How am I suppose to not see it?!”

“It’s even bigger when I’m aroused..~” Herobrine licked his lips.

“You’re wasted... I better leave to let you rest..”

Herobrine quickly grabbed Y/N’s arm and frowned. “Not so fast... I know your secret..”

“M-My secret..?”

“You got the hots for me... I seen your thoughts...”

“Damn... I...” Y/N stiffened and bit their lip, their train of thought broken when they felt themselves get tugged close and pressed into the bed.

“I’m not sure I feel that way about you myself... but.. I’m willing to curb that curiosity of yours..~” Herobrine cooed.

Y/N looked up at Herobrine, blushing deep. That tight feeling in their pants returning. “I.. I mean...”

“Hm?”

“I want to know badly but... this is my first time...”

“Oh... I can take it easy... I won’t hurt ya...”

Y/N sighed before nodding. Herobrine nodded and carefully removed Y/N’s clothing. He smirked when he saw Y/N’s erect cock.

“Excited already..?”

“I can’t help it...”

“Ah no worries... hm.. maybe we should start slow...”

“What do you mean..?” Y/N asked.

Y/N was surprised when Herobrine’s cock was in front of their face as he rubbed it slowly. It becoming erect before their very eyes.

“10 inches..”

“Huh..?” Y/N looked up at him.

“It’s 10 inches in length...~”

“Whoa... I’m only Y/S...

“That’s fine... doesn’t matter the size... what you do with it that counts..~”

“Heh thanks..~”

“Go on..~”

Y/N blushed before gently grabbing the shaft of a Herobrine’s cock. They rubbed it slowly to which he moaned softly. Y/N perked up and rubbed it faster. They love Herobrine’s moan, it was attractive and sexy. Their speed only rewarding more as Herobrine’s cock was twitching and throbbing in their hand once it was erected.

Y/N gently licked the tip which made a Herobrine tense up. “Oh, fuuuuck... ah..~”

Y/N wiggled a bit as they were aroused and whimpering. They were needy for attention which caught Herobrine’s attention. “Ah need some attention..?~” he smirked.

He shifted a bit and now was facing Y/N’s cock. He smirked and immediately began to lick along its length which made Y/N tense and moan out loudly.

“Relax... I know it’s your first time but calm down... don’t want to bust too soon~”

Y/N whimpered and nodded as they licked over the tip, soon taking it into their mouth. They hummed as their eyes rolled back before they closed their eyes. Herobrine gasped and groaned before taking Y/N’s cock into his mouth, his tongue rolling over the tip skillfully.

Y/N bucked their hips as they moaned loudly which made Herobrine pull back. “Alright...~”

Y/N was confused but Herobrine shifted once more. He smirked as he pressed his asshole to Y/N’s cock tip. He chuckled before sliding on it slowly, letting out a loud moan. 

Y/N gasped and cried out as they bucked their hips needy for pleasure.

“Whoa there!~” Herobrine gasped but moaned. He’d gripped Y/N’s hips before growling. “Relax... I don’t need you filling my ass and leaving me dissatisfied~“

Herobrine soon began to bounce on Y/N’s count slowly. His cock taunting Y/N’s sight with desire of his 10 inch dick. Y/N drooled as Herobrine began to ride them much faster. Herobrine gasped and began rubbing himself off as he whimpered.

“Y/N... oh fuck..~ Oh, Y/N!~” Herobrine moaned out.

Y/N blushed as they watched Herobrine use them like a dildo. His moans getting louder and louder by the minute.

Herobrine definitely knew what he was doing because Y/N was trying hard not to bust too quick. They didn’t want to upset Herobrine. Unfortunately he was hitting all the right spots and was surprisingly tight.

Y/N whimpered and gripped his hips. “H-Herobrine!~”

“That’s it... moan for me... beg for your release~” he leaned over Y/N and smirked down at them.

Y/N looked up at herobrine and rubbed his chest and town his torso, feeling all of his muscles in his well toned body. “Fuck, please!~ Let me cum, Herobrine!~” Y/N begged.

Herobrine only smirked and started to bounce a lot faster and a bit rougher which made Y/N tense up. Their eyes rolling back as their body tensed. Herobrine smirked and slammed down roughly, causing Y/N to bust. Their cum filling Herobrine's ass. 

Y/N cried out as their body was shaking. They looked at Herobrine who was panting softly, his cock leaking pre cum. “That a boy, Y/N... damn so much cum...” Herobrine chuckled. “Pent up weren’t ya~”

Y/N nodded and whimpered, whining louder when Herobrine began to rub his cock to tease Y/N. “Bet you want it bad..~”

“Yes... I want it... I want it deep inside me..~” They begged.

Herobrine nodded, waiting for Y/N to finish before he pulled off. He rolled Y/N on their hands and knees and Herobrine was quick to mount Y/N. His cock poking and prodding at their ass, causing a soft needy whimper.

“Patience... You’ll have a nice big treat soon enough~” Herobrine cooed into Y/N’s ear.

Herobrine gripped Y/N’s hips tight before he growled deeply in their ear. He gently pressed the tip to Y/N’s ass. They were nervous but also excited to know what it was like to me dominated by another man in a sexual form. Their cock twitching in excitement as they bit their lip.

Herobrine smirked and he panted softly against Y/N’s neck. Y/N shivered only getting to glance at herobrine before they felt the tip at their asshole, looking forward as they gasped in surprise. They bit their lip as Herobrine rubbed his cock’s tip slowly against their asshole before lightly prodding it with the tip.

Herobrine chuckled deeply in Y/N’s ear before pushing in the tip finally. Y/N tensing up and letting out a light gasp. “A-Ah..~”

Herobrine chuckled and slowly began pop his cock tip in and out as he drooled a bit. Y/N gripped the sheet a bit as he whimpered at Herobrine’s teasing. Herobrine smirked and trailed a hand down Y/N’s back, dragging his middle finger along their spine before he shoved himself in half way.

“Such a good boy..~” he cooed at Y/N with praise.

Y/N’s body tingle with excitement from the praise Herobrine provide and also the feeling of Herobrine’s cock ever so slightly hitting that sweet spot. Pre cum dripping out of Y/N’s cock.

“Oh? Already gonna bust?~” Herobrine asked as he laughed.

“S-Shut up... I can’t help... IT! AH!~” Y/N screamed out as Herobrine caught them off guard and shoved the rest of his thick throbbing cock inside Y/N.

The sudden pressure on Y/N’s sweet spot caused them to orgasm hard. Herobrine smirked and grabbed Y/N’s cock and began to rub it roughly as he slammed in repeatedly as he growled.

“You’re my bitch...~” Herobrine growled in Y/N’s ear.

Y/N’s body practically gave out as their eyes rolled back. “Oh fuck... Herobrine... ah!~”

“Such a good boy... ah fuck, you’re so tight..~” Herobrine groaned as his cock was throbbing and twitching inside Y/N. They could feel every inch and every little twitch. Y/N couldn’t help but lay there and be Herobrine’s toy.

Herobrine growled and began to pick up speed, keeping his roughness. Y/N moaned loudly as they felt Herobrine began to also rub their cock faster.

Herobrine would soon pin Y/N and thrust as fast as he could. Y/N screamed out in ecstasy as Herobrine ravaged their asshole, slamming into their sweet spot every thrust. Y/N’s cock twitched in Herobrine’s hand, he tightened his grip. He began to rub as fast as he possibly could which made Y/N buck their hips.

“Oh so eager... such a eager boy to cum all over my bed and make a mess for me~” he growled in their ear.

Y/N whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Ah.. I can’t hold it much longer! A-Ah~”

“It’s okay... I know... mmph your precum makes some damn good lube for your cock..~”

Y/N nodded as they felt Herobrine get deeper. Y/N looked at his face, his expression had changed from his hardened glare to a lustful dominance and now to a desperate need as he was balls deep in Y/N. He panted heavily as his was releasing his pre cum.

Y/N whimpered and bit their lip. “Please.. ah... cum.. I want to feel your loss inside me..~” Y:N begged which only fueled Herobrine more.

He snarled and bit into Y/N neck before he pinned them like prey, cumming hard as he snarled. His eyes glowing brightly in fierceness as he went feral on Y/N.

Y/N couldn’t help but go lip and cum once again, Herobrine not letting up on Y/N’s cock. Their eyes rolled back, body trembling as they screamed. Screaming his name as they felt their balls being drained of their seed, Herobrine effortlessly milking it out their seed.

Once Y/N was empty of cum they whimpered, limp under Herobrine. Herobrine lifting his head a bit, bringing Y/N slightly along in his teeth. His cock still pumping Y/N full of cum for a moment. He felt like an animal, a beast that claimed it’s prey.

He soon let go of Y/N’s neck and pulled it. He rested behind Y/N, nuzzling their neck. “I think that’s enough for you for tonight...~”

Y/N was reluctant but nodded. “It is my first time so probably best....” They wanted more so desperately though.

“Perhaps... some more tomorrow?” Herobrine asked.

Y/N looked back at him, excited. Their eyes practically begging him. He smiled and chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes..~”

Y/N nodded before Herobrine wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist. He pulled them close, resting his head on theirs.

“Rest, Y/N... you need it..~” he cooed.

Y/N closed their eyes and soon they were out. Herobrine looked at them and smiled. He soon closed his own eyes. He replayed the memory they’d created together before falling asleep. The first good sleep he’d had in a long time.


	9. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning after Y/N and Herobrine’s drunken night together...

Y/N whimpered a bit with the slight hang over from drinking too much the night before. They looked around, not familiar to the room. Their eyes widening in realization.

Herobrine turned over and wrapped his arms around Y/N, letting out a groggy growl. His eyes still closed, snoring soon following after. He was still dead asleep.

Y/N blushed before looking up at Herobrine. “Did... did we really do that last night...?”

Y/N was scared to move, more so waking Herobrine up. His breathing was soft, he looked peaceful. Y/N smiled a bit and ran their fingers through Herobrine’s hair. It was surprisingly soft but thick.

Herobrine let out a purr like growl as he stretched out, his eyes opening slightly. Faintly glowing as he smiled.

“Morning, Y/N...~” He spoke in his raspy morning voice.

Y/N squeaked softly in surprise. How could his deep voice possibly get any deeper?!

“Ah... hearing my morning voice startling you?~”

“Ah... no, just surprise... is all...”

“Oh? I suppose it can be surprising...” He chuckled.

Y/N nodded as Herobrine sat up. He stretched and yawned before shaking his head. Y/N sat up and stretched as well.

“Last night was fun...~” Herobrine said as he smirked.

“Yeah... but I got a hang over now.... ugh...”

“Oh? Let’s take care of that...” Herobrine said before carefully picking Y/N up.

Y/N was surprised but smiled, leaning into Herobrine. Herobrine’s body was extremely warm, more so than any mortal. Probably because he was a creature of the Nether. A demon as some called him.

Herobrine got a warm bath prepared for Y/N and set them in it. He climbed in with them which flustered Y/N.

“Relax... we aren’t gonna be having sex while you’re hung over...” he shook his head.

“I know.. I just didn’t expect you to get in with me...”

“I’m gonna take care of you... first time drinking and first time getting railed, ain’t exactly just gonna let you deal with that on your own. I may be a monster but I have morals, too..~”

Y/N nodded in agreement, but remembered how rough and cruel he’d been to the village and his family. Was that all for show? What made him behave that way?

Herobrine washed Y/N’s body first and washed their hair. He was gentle, his hands were fairly large so it didn’t take much for him to clean them. He was very careful about cleaning Y/N’s ass, balls, and cock. He didn’t want to arouse them by accident.

Herobrine would rinse Y/N off and help them out of the tub. He’d dry them off and help dress them before taking care of himself. He’d give Y/N a nice change of Y/F color of clothing. How did he know that was your favorite?

Herobrine only smirked as he helped Y/N dress. Then got dressed himself, dawning his usual attire. It was simple for a sophisticated guy like him. But he was mostly business and probably wanted simple clothing for when he deal with unruly people, or monsters.

He’d then carry Y/N to the kitchen. He’d make them food, giving them a glass of water to help rehydrate them. Y/N blushed the whole time. It was sweet how caring Herobrine was, even though most people only saw how cruel he could be.

Herobrine set down the food he’d made for him and Y/N. It was quite a lot but Herobrine knew what would help Y/N feel better. He’d smile as he ate, Y/N doing the same. There was an small awkward silence but Herobrine watched Y/N carefully. 

Once done eating, Herobrine would clean the dishes. Letting Y/N relax and while they watched him. Unfortunately Y/N would become very nauseous and run to a trash can to throw up which startled Herobrine. 

“Shit! Are you okay...?!” Herobrine asked as he ran over.

Y/N whimpered and nodded, gasping heavily. Herobrine wiped up their face and sighed. “You did drink a lot I shoulda figured a big breakfast would do that...”

He got Y/N a glass of water and made sure they drank it before taking them to his bedroom. He’d lay them down and pet them gently.

“You get some sleep... you need the rest. If anything sleeping it off will help and if you feel better I’ll make you something. Something a bit smaller this time...” he smiled.

Y/N nodded and closed their eyes. “Thanks Herobrine... I know you’re doing your best... I appreciate it...”

Herobrine blushed and smiled. “It’s only right for me to take care of you... I know how it all feels...”

Y/N smiled more before drifting off to sleep. Herobrine smiled and got up. He had business to attend to and left a note for Y/N.

Y/N woke up after a few hours. They felt a bit better as they sat up. They realized Herobrine was gone, sighing lonely before spotting the letter. They perked up and grabbed it:

“Y/N, I had some business to take care of. It was suppose to be your first mission, but since you were so sick from being hung over, I decided I would handle it myself. If you wake up before I get back, head to the kitchen and wait for me. Drink some more water. See you soon”

Y/N smiled and got up carefully. Making their way to the kitchen. Rosemary was in the kitchen cleaning, perking up when Y/N came in.

“Y/N! Darling, how you feeling? Herobrine told me you weren’t feeling so great after that little drinking adventure...”

“I’m fine, Rosemary.” Y/N insisted. “Thanks for the concern, though.”

“Oh, no problem, deary.” Rosemary smiled. “So, judging by what I heard... it sounded like you and Herobrine had quite the fun time last night!”

Y/N blushed and nodded. “Oh yeah, it was amazing..~”

“He certainly knows what he’s doing.” She giggled as she emptied a bucket of dirtied water.

“Oh he sure does, my first time... and I never  
expected it to be so amazing.”

“He was gentle I hope...”

“At first yes, once I was used to it... he tore into me..~” Y/N blushed, trying to not get worked up.

Herobrine, as if on que, walked in. He smirked at Y/N and Rosemary. “Gossiping again, Rosemary?”

“Oh, we were just reminiscing. Mostly about you and their little alone time last night..~”

“Now I told you, old girl...”

“I know, I know... your business is none of mine.”

“I was just letting her know I had a good time, Herobrine..~” Y/N pipped in.

Herobrine raised a brow but nodded. “Alright... you go take a break Rosemary. I can handle things from here.”

“Alright, Herobrine...” Rosemary grabbed her stuff. As she walked past Y/N, she smiled and winked.

Once she was gone, Herobrine began to cook food for Y/N. He made sure the portion was significantly smaller than his own. He didn’t want them to get sick again.

The two are once more but not in silence.

“So how was that business you needed to take care of?” Y/N asked.

“It went smoothly, not cut or bruises this time. The target was very cooperative...” He said. “Shame it couldn’t have been your first real mission... but I got plenty more lined up for you..”

Y/N nodded. “Well, I’ll be glad to show you how well I’ve improved.”

“I know you are... in due time you will..” Herobrine smiled and chuckled.

Once the two finished eating, Herobrine had Y/N go to the bedroom to rest. Meanwhile he’d clean the dishes and the mess he made while cooking. Not that he minded, he did enjoy some alone time.

Herobrine would go back to his room to see Y/N passed out. Herobrine smiled and sighed deeply before walking over, getting into bed. He wrapped his arms around Y/N and kissed their cheek.

“Sleep well, Y/N.. See you in the morning..~” he cooed before drifting off to sleep himself.


	10. Personal Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herobrine has another job for Y/N, one with a bit more spice to it...

In the morning, Herobrine woke up and stretched. He looked at Y/N with a small smirk before getting out of bed. He’d made sure Y/N would be comfortable and stay asleep.

Y/N slept soundly in Herobrine’s bed. They did notice it was colder beside them. They were too tired to really care right then and there. But after an hour they got lonely. They sat up and looked around.

Herobrine returned shortly after, seemingly carrying a chest. Y/N tilted their head in curiosity. They wondered what was in that chest, it seemed to have something carved into it but Y/N would see it only briefly.

Herobrine would set the chest down and open it, sticking his hands in and looking at the content inside. Y/N would shift around trying to see but Herobrine did well at hiding it with his body. Which frustrated Y/N a tad.

Herobrine stood up suddenly and smirked. He seemed to move his head slightly as if listening and looking back at Y/N before he was suddenly in front of them. Earning a surprised yelp. Y/N flinched back but heard what sounded like something clipping around their neck, followed by another sound of a clip.

Y/N opened their eyes and looked down, lightly tugging on what was on their neck to look at it. It was a collar. A thin chain leash was attached to the clip of the collar.

“I wanted to try something new..~” Herobrine cooed as he grabbed Y/N’s face. “Play pet and master for a little while~”

“Hero...~”

“You don’t mind do you...?~”

Y/N shook their head, blushing deeply as they leaned into Herobrine’s touch. Earning them a gently pet on their head. His fingers running through their hair slowly.

Y/N shivered and leaned in more, letting out soft whimpers.

“My, you sound like a dog...~” Herobrine chuckled. “My little pet, hm?~”

“Yes, Master...~” Y/N blushed, their cock getting erect from this simple contact on their head. 

“I can see you’re a bit excited already..~” Herobrine commented.

Y/N nodded and Herobrine smirked at this. “Well, how about my good boy lays on his side for master?~”

Y/N nodded and turned on their side, never keeping their eyes off Herobrine. 

“Now, lift your leg just a bit..~”

Y/N listened and lifted their leg, showing off their cock and balls for Herobrine. Who’s smirk only got bigger when they saw Y/N obey. He was easily aroused by the submissiveness they displayed.

Y/N whimpered needily as their cock fully erected, twitching a bit.

“Oh... I see my pet is displaying his good for his master...~” He chuckled deeply. “Does he need some attention?~”

Y/N nodded and watched as Herobrine moved behind them. He leaned over Y/N a bit as he rested his head against their neck and gave them gentle kisses. His hand slowly sneaking down towards Y/N’s cock, starting from their chest and down their belly.

Herobrine’s hand slowly brushed against the head of Y/N’s cock, earning a needy moan. Herobrine only chuckled as his hand continued down the shaft before wrapping around it. Herobrine stopped kissing Y/N’s neck who’s body was tense and wiggled a bit.

“Stay still... I’m going to give my pet what he deserves for being a good boy~” he cooed.

Herobrine then began to rub the shaft of Y/N’s cock slowly, whispering ‘good boy’ repeatedly into their ear, praising them softly. Y/N’s eyes rolled back a bit before closing, letting out soft desperate moans.

Y/N bucked their hips a bit which earned a response from Herobrine. He began to rub their cock faster, using their free arm to pull them closer. His cock sliding between their legs as he smirked.

“You’ll get this soon enough my pet..~” He growled in their ear.

Y/N gasped and tensed up. Wiggling a bit to feel the tip of Herobrine’s cock, drooling a bit at the feeling. Herobrine chuckled and bucked his own hips to tease Y/N. Which earn more desperate whimpers but so much louder than before.

“Damn, need me that bad...? Am I that addicting to you?~” he questioned. 

Y/N nodded and leaned into Herobrine further. They wanted to be close to him as he began to rub them off as fast as he could manage. 

“Oh such a good needy boy..~” he growled deeply.

Y/N’s eyes rolled back as they tensed up before their body trembled, a sudden release happening as they cried out. Their seed covering the spaces in front of them.

“Oh that’s good boy!~” Herobrine laughed, slowing down his hand to rub slowly. Letting Y/N continue their release, helping them release all of their cum.

Y/N would eventually go limp, panting softly as they whimpered. Herobrine shifted and helped Y/N onto their hands and knees. Having them lower their upper half.

“Let’s get to the fun part...~” Herobrine cooed as he mounted Y/N, rubbing his cock against Y/N’s asshole. 

Y/N gasped and looked back at Herobrine. Eyes wide as they realized they were about to bend fucked by Herobrine’s massive cock. This did excite them of course.

Herobrine smirked and gripped Y/N’s hips and slammed in deep, causing Y/N to scream loudly. Their eyes rolled back as their tongue stuck out. Herobrine smirked at this, turning them so they could face a mirror.

“Look in front of you, Y/N~” Herobrine cooed.

Y/N snapped back into reality and looked ahead of them them to spot he large y’all mirror in front of them. Y/N assumed it was for Herobrine, for when he tried clothing on. Or simply to just make sure he looked good, which he always did.

Y/N blushed once they started looking over the scene being played back to them. Their ass in the air with Herobrine balls deep inside their ass. This only deepened their blush with each realization.

Herobrine leaned forward and began to thrust slowly. This laden Y/N gasp and arch their back forward. Herobrine rested his head on their shoulder and smirked, grabbing Y/N’s twitching cock and rubbing it slowly.

“That a boy... watch and I fuck you..~” he rolled now into their ear.

Y/N gasped and nodded as they’d kept their eyes on the mirror. Herobrine began to get rougher with his thrusts, which one forcing Y/N’s body to move. Their eyes half way lidded as they whimpered and moaned.

Herobrine began to pick up the pace as he panted against Y/N’s neck. He smirked as he saw one of Y/N’s hands reaching down to their own cock. 

“No... no touching... Master takes care of his pet..~” he said, warning them as he growled.

Y/N whimpered and nodded as their hand went back onto the bed, quickly gripping the sheets hard as Herobrine suddenly picked up his thrusts speed. He growled deeply as he gripped Y/N’s hips and pushed them into the bed. Causing them to scream as their eyes rolled back.

“Oh fuck!~ Oh yes, your ass is mine! Oh fuck, it’s perfect for my big fucking cock... ahah... feel it throbbing inside your little asshole?~”

Y/N nodded as they whimpered, feeling their next orgasm sneaking up on them. Pre cum dripping from their cock. Herobrine releasing pre cum into Y/N’s ass and he drooled.

“Master’s about to breed his pet....~” He panted heavily onto Y/N’s ear.

Y/N’s eyes widened at that. Suddenly screaming out as they felt Herobrine thrust wildly. Herobrine adjusting himself to hit Y/N’s G-spot. This caused Y/N to scream out and cum suddenly. They couldn’t help but arched their back and thrust a bit, rubbing their own cock wildly as they drooled.

Herobrine gasped as Y/N thrusted, suddenly releasing from the additional friction. Herobrine cries out as his own eyes rolled back. 

“Damn, you bitch!~ Bad boy!~” 

Y/N bit their lip and began to move their hips to ride Herobrine’s cock. Herobrine moaned loudly before he wasn’t pushed suddenly onto his back. Y/N now on top of him.

Y/N looked back at Herobrine, blushing deeply as they bounced on his cock wildly.

“Damn... oh fuck... You slutty boy... oh you love my big fucking cock. Oh you love riding this dock like a fucking dildo..~” Herobrine laid his head back as he panted.

Y/N kept moaning loudly, purposefully hitting their sweet spot every time. They loved how big Herobrine’s cock was, how thick it was. It hit every right spot, it felt better then their fingers ever did.

Y/N found themselves cumming again, screaming out. Herobrine only smirked as he watched himself be used like a living dodo. Reading every perverse thought Y/N had. 

Y/N ended up cumming at least for more time s before Herobrine finally came one last time. Grabbing Y/N and holding them close as he filled them completely with his seed. Both their bodies shaking before they fell back, panting heavily. 

Y/N cuddling into Herobrine and smiled. He smiled back and rubbed Y/N’s back.

“I love you, Herobrine ~”

“I love you, too Y/N..~”

The two would rest for the rest of the day together, having a relaxed lazy day for once.


End file.
